The Whisky Adventures Of Sirius Black
by Shelna
Summary: Remus is waiting up for Sirius who had been out late, drinking. What will a little alcohol do to the way Sirius behaves around Remus? And what if he doesn't remember much of it the night after? First chapter stads alone. Fin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters.

A/n: As usually, this scene fell into my head.

Enjoy.

Griffindor common room, 2.47, Saturday night.

Everyone seems to have gone to bed, but one boy is still sitting by the fire. He has a large book on his lap, but he is not reading. Every now and then he looks up, towards the portrait hole.

His waiting time is finally over- the hole opens, and an arm holding a bottle of some muggle drink named 'whisky', enters the room. All though no more then the arm is shoved, the brown haired boy knows precisely who it is.

"Take of the cloak, will you Padfoot?" he says calmly in the bottles direction, putting away his book.

The whisky bottle moves around the air a bit, and the invisibility cloak is pulled off the bloke owning the arm holding it.

"How'd'you know it was me?" the black haired, handsome one asks.

"James is here. And you weren't in your bed." The brown haired boy walks over to him, and takes a better look. His friend has clearly fallen a few times; his clothes are dirty. He had a small cut over his left eye, put it was nothing serious. And it wasn't like he couldn't tell- he was an expert in wounds.

"Remus.." The taller one called, and he realized just how drunk he really was. Speaking clearly took a lot of concentration.

"Sirius." He replied, sitting down in the large sofa.

Following him, Sirius got an idea. Remus had no idea how drunk (or actually rather sober, now that he had ran the worst off of him, escaping a professor) he was. This was his big chance to do what he had wanted for so long, and then blame it on the alcohol, later.

As Sirius sat down besides him, Remus cursed his heart for beating faster. What was it with his relationship with Sirius that made his pulse race? Was he afraid of him? No, there was no time he was _less_ afraid then when he was around Sirius. But then what could it be?_ I'm afraid of what I might do while around him, _he thought, and then tried to dismiss it.

Then something happened that none of them had expected. Sirius pushed him down on the sofa, and climbed on top of him. Thinking it was some kind of game, like they used to do when they where younger, Remus pretended to try and get free, while making sure Sirius knew he had no intention of doing so. Yes, this was indeed a game. But a different kind of game. A more grown up game- with more to lose. What there was to lose, Remus was not quite sure, but he knew that whatever the losses might be, the potential wins would be a lot greater.

It was a matter of seconds from Sirius had pushed him down, until he had started kissing him, passionately.

Remus was shocked. _What the hell is he doing? He smells a lot like whisky, so he's probably been drinking a lot and- oh, his hands are so cold! Why would he do this- am I that much of a girl to him? Or does he think that just because he found me and Adyn.. oh goodness... oh, he wants me. I can feel it. He even seems to like the biting of his lip! Oh fuck. Why did I know that? Hey, if his hands have been of me the whole time, how come his shirt is open..? For crying out loud, I refuse to believe that I- my world, that's some ass he's got there.. hey! What the fuck are my hands doing down his pants?_

Remus threw his thinking away, (it only confused him, anyway) and put his attention back on snuggling Sirius. Finally, they pulled apart.

"Thank you for waiting up for me.." Sirius whispered.

"Shut up.." Remus muttered. "Just shut up and kiss me."

A/n: Use your imagination for the rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Own no characters.

No comment.

The fallowing morning, Sirius was awaken by having a headache. Reaching for the bottle of water he usually kept besides his bed, he wondered what day of the week it was. Not finding the bottle was the first indicator that something was wrong. His entire body hurt, and when he tried to switch into a more comfortable position in his bed, he realised some of why he was so uncomfortable. He wasn't in his bed at all, but on the floor, actually closer to Remus' bed then his own.

Standing up, he realised he was nearly naked- and had been sleeping under his dressing robes. By now, Sirius was already tired of this day. Getting dressed, he only ran a hand through his hair, and checked in the mirror that he didn't have 'hit me' tattooed on his forehead or something. He didn't, so he headed for the nearest balcony for a smoke. It was a rainy day, but Sirius didn't care. The tiny balcony he had found had barely enough roof for him not to get wet, which was more then enough for him.

The Great hall was nearly empty when he made it down for breakfast. James and Remus were still sitting at the Griffindor table, though. Remus sent him a shy look, and a tiny smile- Sirius didn't really understand why.

"Look who's up!" James called, and Sirius just rolled his eyes as a response. Sitting down next to Remus, Sirius refused to look at either one of them.

"Why so grumpy, Padfoot?" James demanded. "No luck last night?"

"Plenty," Sirius muttered, reaching for the toast. "Lily Evans is a real tiger in bed."

James just laughed, and Sirius stole one of Remus' tomatoes.

"Seriously, Sirius, where did you go last night?" Remus asked quietly. "How much had you have to drink?"

Sirius thought about it for a moment. Where had he been? What had he been doing?

"I remember buying two bottles of muggle booze, and sitting down by the lake.." he began, searching his mind."When I woke up this morning, on the floor, I had only one left. But I think I had a girl -or possibly two- with me down by the lake, so I might have had some help."

James rolled his eyes, and something flickered in Remus'. "Why do you think there were more then one girl?" he asked, quietly, like before.

"Well, I barely remember the first one, and she was a lousy kisser. She drank quite a lot of my wisky, now that I think about it." Sirius gave a sigh. "Wish I could remember the other one better, though. I remember the kiss, but nothing else."

James choked a laugh.

"Unfortunate, isn't it Sirius?"

"Shut up and let me eat my breakfast in peace."

"Lunch."

"Shut up, James."

(new attempt in separating parts of the fic)

Later that night, Sirius was out smoking again. Thinking about the previous night, he was trying to put two and two together, but kept ending up with only two.

He remembered the red pillows around them, so she was most likely a griffindor... of course, he could have let her in.. no.. the more he thought about it, the more frustrated he got. They'd definably been making out in the Griffindor Common room, he was sure of that. He remembered kissing a pale neck, and a glimpse of brown hair.. and there was a smell- a very familiar smell, of.. vanilla, or something. It was the smell he loved the most- but he couldn't remember why.

That night Sirius dreamt of this stranger, that he could not see. Toughing, feeling, kissing and undressing... when he woke up, he tried to recall as much of it as possible.

When the others had gone to lunch, Sirius held Remus back.

"I need to talk to you," he said simply.

They sat down on Remus' bed, Remus with a concerned look in his face.

"What is it that is so important that James and Peter can't know about it?" he asked, looking at Sirius.

"I.. it's about the other night.. I'm beginning to remember a little bit more of it.." he started, watching Remus go pale. "I.. I'm beginning to remember what happened after I got back here.."

Remus looked petrified for some reason. "How much of.. do you remember, then?" he asked weakly.

"Not much.." Sirius said, puzzled at his friends reaction. "Mostly, I remember undressing someone. Opening a shirt that wasn't mine.." Sirius took a deep breath, and blurted it out. "And there was no boobs under that shirt."

Remus nodded slowly. "I see.." he muttered. "And of course you come to me with this because.. what? I'm the only faggot you know?"

Sirius stared at him. "No! Or, yeah, but.. no!" he shook his head, terrified that Remus might turn to hate him.

"I know what you meant with it," Remus snapped, and got up to leave. Sirius gripped his arm, standing up as well.

Suddenly realising what he has been feeling these past years, he quickly kisses the young werewolf.

"_That_ is what I was trying to say." he whispered. "That is why it never works out between me and any girl, that is what I have been realizing today, and that is why I want so badly to find out who that guy was, because how could it feel so good, when it wasn't you?"

Sirius was rambling. He knew that. But right now he felt he had very little to lose, and the world to win.

He watched the other boy stare at him, their gazes glued together.

Then, without warning, Remus embraced him. Sirius let his face disappear into Remus soft, slightly curly brown locks. Flashbacks from his dreams came across him, and he realised that Remus' hair always smelled of either honey, like now, or vanilla. He let out a soft curse, and pulled away from the other boy.

"It was you, wasn't it? All this time, you didn't tell me?"

Remus looked down. "I.. when you didn't remember, I figured hey, maybe it's for the best, you'know... then I could try making the moves on you later, knowing I had a chance.."

Sirius didn't know if he should laugh or cry, but little by little, his memory came back to him.

"...you didn't want me to remember.." he started, looking at Remus, still puzzled. "That you.. didn't want to."

Remus blushed, and muttered something he couldn't hear, still looking away.

"Say what?" Sirius asked, things beginning to fall back into place in his head.

"You were to drunk." Remus muttered. "I wanted it to be.. you know.. special.."

Sirius, still staring at him, lifted Remus chin, forcing him to look at him.

"You're such an incurable romantic." he whispered softly, and kissed his ear.

Remus swallowed heavily, obviously nervous.

"So you're not mad, then?" he asked, hesitantly placing his hands on Sirius' shoulders.

"Not at all." came the reply, together with a wet kiss.

"Good.. Padfoot the poofy." laughter, and another kiss.

"I'll get you for that one." Sirius told him, but was more interested in the brown lock of hair in Remus' eyes.

Remus, grinning like his biggest wish just came true, leaned over and kissed Sirius' cheek.

"I've got the prettiest guy in Hogwarts..." he muttered happily to himself.

Sirius just smiled, and pulled his good friend nearer. "Yes, I do. Yours come in second, though." he called, then adding;

"Special can be arranged, you know."


End file.
